


別跟你的英雄上床

by Kris_House



Series: 你我身上傷痕的地圖 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 性癖探索, 雙向治癒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 肉體交流是為了心靈交流
Relationships: 嚴戟/宋樂雨
Series: 你我身上傷痕的地圖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540192
Kudos: 2





	別跟你的英雄上床

嚴戟的手很熱。

粗礪的繭擦過宋樂雨腰側敏感的皮膚，他全身顫抖，血液彷彿沸騰了一般，讓他無法理智思考，腦中被嚴戟帶來的熱度給佔據。

「小宋。」

低啞的聲音彷若愛撫，他突然有些腿軟，整個人幾乎癱在嚴戟身上，嚴戟低笑，把他推到牆邊，低頭吸吮他的脖頸。

宋樂雨扒著嚴戟礙事的上衣，但雙手迅速地被男人給扣住，他睜開雙眼不滿地瞪著嚴戟，嚴戟頓了下，勾起唇。

「抱歉。」他說。「反射動作。」

宋樂雨咬了他的肩膀一口。「我可不是你之前的對象。」

「我知道。」嚴戟用拇指按住宋樂雨的下唇，粗糙的碰觸讓他有些麻癢，他張口含住嚴戟的手指，舔舐著拇指根部不慎明顯的淡色突起。

他可以在腦中描繪出嚴戟身上的每一道疤。

他急躁地脫下嚴戟的衣服，用嘴唇描繪嚴戟讓他羨慕不已的肌肉線條，舌頭舔弄著已經癒合但沒有消失的傷，嚴戟身上的每道疤都是一個故事，是他過往特技演員生涯中成功與失敗的紀錄，宋樂雨身上的疤卻是沒有意義的，彰顯的不過是人類的惡意與他軟弱的過往。

他知道自己的想法並不理智。

他雙膝跪在地板上，將嚴戟的長褲和內褲一起扯下，露出男人和身高一樣超出平均值的性器。

宋樂雨抬頭看著嚴戟，看著男人因為慾望而變暗的瞳眸，揚起笑，在保持視線相交的狀況下張嘴含住了嚴戟的陰莖。

即便這不是他第一次替人口交，也不是他第一次替嚴戟口交，他還是無法立刻適應這個尺寸。

「別急。」嚴戟說，抱著他的後腦，平時可以輕易提起十多公斤攝影機的寬大雙手此時卻異常溫柔。「慢慢來。」

像是被嚴戟的聲音給催眠了，宋樂雨能感覺到自己的喉頭放鬆下來，他一面吞嚥，一面緩緩地將嚴戟勃起後上彎的性器吞入口中。

他拍了下嚴戟的結實的臀部，無聲催促。

嚴戟輕嘆口氣。

「真是要強。」他說，抱著宋樂雨的頭開始緩慢抽插起來。

嚴戟總是太過克制，讓宋樂雨開心又擔憂。

開心是因為他的溫柔，擔憂也是因為他的溫柔。

宋樂雨不知道這樣的溫柔是因為在乎，還是因為不夠渴望。

「樂雨。」嚴戟低聲說，粗糙的指腹蹭著他的雙頰。「你沒什麼需要證明的。」

宋樂雨知道自己不需要證明什麼，他想要的是嚴戟的證明。

他想要知道嚴戟也是想要他的。

他抓住嚴戟的大腿，再度催促他加快速度。

「拗不過你。」

嚴戟終於真正動了起來。

宋樂雨嘴巴發痠，眼眶溢出些許生理性淚水，他騰出一隻手套弄著自己的陰莖，抬眼看著嚴戟的表情。

嚴戟仍舊在忍耐，他能看出來。

抱著他的手有些強硬地要將他拉開，宋樂雨搖搖頭，把嚴戟的性器吞得更深，溫熱的精液幾乎是直接射在他的喉頭，被他嚥了下去。

「你真是——」嚴戟連忙抽開身，把他拉了起來，捧著他的臉像是在檢查他有沒有受傷。「讓我也幫你。」

宋樂雨搖搖頭，用有些沙啞的聲音說：「我喜歡你的手。」

嚴戟哼笑。「還有我的聲音？」

宋樂雨彎起唇。「還有你的聲音。」

他聽著嚴戟在他耳邊低語他的名字，在嚴戟寬大的手中射了出來。

簡單清理過後，他們慵懶地攤在嚴戟家客廳的沙發上，宋樂雨躺在嚴戟身上點開平板上的Youtube，嚴戟則是一手無意識地玩著他的頭髮，另一手替他架著平板。

「啊，他們又上傳了新的。」宋樂雨說，點擊訂閱頁面上關於電影特技的影片，這是他最近特別喜歡的一個頻道，由三個特效動畫師講解和評論電影中製作精良或粗製濫造的視覺特效，也有幾次請到特技演員來分享經驗。

整段影片大約二十多分鐘，偶爾宋樂雨會按下暫停，詢問嚴戟他在片場的經驗，嚴戟基本上都不會拒絕回答。

看見畫面上出現最新一集不可能的任務中主角在大樓之間跳躍的片段時，宋樂雨連忙暫停影片，伸手就要搶平板。

嚴戟笑了，把他往懷裡按。

「看了也沒事，你擔心太多了。」

像是要證明自己所說的話，嚴戟繼續撥放影片，看著湯姆克魯斯的腳直接撞上了大樓樓頂，甚至還往前倒十秒又撥放了一次。

「好好好，知道你是鋼鐵硬漢了，但我不想再看他骨折一次了行不行？」宋樂雨奪回平板的主控權，瞪了嚴戟一眼。

嚴戟莞爾，手肘撐起上半身吻住宋樂雨的唇。

宋樂雨稍嫌粗暴地把平板丟到另一個沙發上，跪在嚴戟身上低頭吻他。

查覺到他的意圖，嚴戟輕推了下他的肩膀。「還來？」

宋樂雨揚起一邊的眉毛。「不行？」

嚴戟歪起唇角。「畢竟我都是奔四的大叔了。」

宋樂雨翻了翻白眼。「你別每次都無條件進位自己的年齡行不行？才要三十一的人裝什麼大叔？」

「三十一也是往四十的方向在走。」

「四十歲以下的人誰不是往四十的方向在走？」宋樂雨嘆口氣，跳下沙發，光著腳走進廚房。

他並不是個不懂節制的人，只是隱隱地感到有些不安。

打開頭上的櫥櫃有些艱困地翻找著，熟悉的溫度已經先一步靠了過來，結實的手臂越過他的頭頂，替他把放在頂層的罐裝蜂蜜拿了出來，放在流理台上。

宋樂雨突然覺得有些挫敗。

「曾經有朋友告訴我絕對不要跟自己崇拜的人發生關係。」他說，從抽屜中找出紅茶茶包，加熱水泡了杯紅茶。「別跟自己的英雄見面，如果已經見了面，別跟自己的英雄上床。」

嚴戟替他旋開玻璃罐，遞了隻湯匙給他。「怕會幻滅？」

宋樂雨搖搖頭。「怕把自己貶得更加一文不值。」

嚴戟停頓了一下。「我不是英雄。」

「你在我眼中是。」宋樂雨往紅茶裡加了一匙蜂蜜，心不在焉地攪拌著，金屬和陶瓷發出清脆的撞擊聲。「我沒辦法不去想自己是不是不夠好。」

嚴戟嘆氣。「我們兩個煩惱的事情倒是很像。」

宋樂雨有些好笑地看了嚴戟一眼。「這方面有默契好像不是好事。」

嚴戟應了聲。「我無法理解你為什麼會擔心，在我眼中你就沒哪裡不好。」

「我也無法理解你為什麼總是擔心把我嚇走。」宋樂雨說，喝了口茶，蜂蜜溫和的甜味讓他的心靜了一些。「我喜歡你，我崇拜你，但這不代表我會天真地以為你沒有任何缺陷。」

嚴戟不可置否地搖搖頭，沒有回話。

宋樂雨抿起唇，轉過身面對嚴戟。

「你想要我嗎？」他鼓起自己心中所有的勇氣開口問。「因為每次我都有種自己和你比起來太過飢渴的感覺。」

像是隻發情的貓。宋樂雨沒有說。他知道嚴戟不喜歡他貶低自己，但他無法控制自己的想法。

「我想要你。」嚴戟說。「我已經很久沒有這樣想要過一個人。」

心臟重重敲擊著胸腔，宋樂雨想也許他早該問嚴戟這個問題。

「害怕？」

「擔心傷到你。」嚴戟回。「擔心我下手太重。」

宋樂雨嚥了下口水，睜大眼睛盯著嚴戟看。

「告訴我吧，你想對我做些什麼，告訴我，我沒有這麼脆弱。」

嚴戟瞇起眼，伸手揉了揉他的頭髮。

「你先把茶喝完，我跟謝天皓要個東西。」

宋樂雨沒想過嚴戟所說的「東西」會是一份網路上的問卷。

「這是他跟演員合作之前會先給他們填的問卷，雙方填完之後會顯示出兩個人共通的癖好。」嚴戟解釋。「這樣才好安排具體的拍攝內容。」

「他可真是色情片導演中的清流。」宋樂雨真誠地說。

嚴戟輕哼，但也表示同意。

他們一個抱著筆電，一個拿著平板，宋樂雨一面填答一面偷偷觀察嚴戟的表情，但看不出什麼所以然，反而因為嚴戟的壞笑而漲紅了臉。

他填得比嚴戟要慢了些，花了點時間在自己填寫不確定的部分加了些附註，約莫十分鐘之後終於按下送出，他們兩個同時看見了測試的結果。

宋樂雨覺得自己光是看著嚴戟的答案就要起反應了。

「哦？」嚴戟挑起眉。「你接受度比我想像中大啊。」

宋樂雨不甘示弱地對上他的眼睛，雙頰卻無法抑制地發燙起來。「那是我的台詞。」

宋樂雨真的沒想到嚴戟會是對角色扮演有興趣的人。

還有情趣用品。

還有野戰。

還有鏡子。

嚴戟似乎特別喜歡鏡子。

「我在你房裡沒看到什麼道具。」宋樂雨說。「藏起來了？」

「我現在住的地方沒有。」嚴戟聳聳肩。「我從受傷之後就一直挺清心寡慾的。」

啊。

宋樂雨心跳突然開始過速，呼吸急促起來。「那為什麼你對我——有這麼多——」

「因為你聽我的聲音都能臉紅，卻能毫不猶豫地打退膽敢騷擾你的人。」嚴戟一面說一面靠近宋樂雨。「因為你能面不改色地近距離看人做愛，卻會因為我的一句話而勃起。」

寬大的手捧著宋樂雨的臉，溫熱的鼻息撒在他臉上。

「因為你看見了我的傷疤卻只想舔它們。」嚴戟低笑。「因為你跪在我面前的時候不是臣服。」

宋樂雨全身的細胞都在叫囂著他對嚴戟的渴求，他忍不住閉上雙眼，睫毛輕顫。

「因為你說想照顧我。」

乾澀的唇擦過他的眼瞼，落在他的鼻頭、嘴角、下巴。

「抱歉一直沒有直接開口說過。」嚴戟低語。「我也喜歡你。」

宋樂雨瞪大了雙眼。

嚴戟彎起唇，不是平時那樣翹著單邊嘴角有些嘲諷的笑，而是溫和得幾乎有些脆弱的微笑，宋樂雨攬著他的脖頸吻住他。

嚴戟把他抱了起來，走向臥室，步伐穩定得像是宋樂雨沒有重量。

如果不是因為在嚴戟舊傷復發的時候照顧過他，宋樂雨大概很難相信嚴戟受過重傷。

減緩疼痛最好的方法是適當的運動，嚴戟曾經說過。聽起來矛盾卻又意外地合理。

「你想……先從什麼開始？」宋樂雨用有些顫抖的聲音問。

嚴戟咧開嘴。「你這是已經打算每項都嘗試了？」

宋樂雨對上嚴戟的眼睛。「不然呢？」

嚴戟低笑。「看，你就是這點最吸引我。」

宋樂雨不是很能理解，但現在他們有更重要的事情要做。

「蒙眼？」他提議。「隨便找塊布都能遮住。」

「你也太低估自己了。」嚴戟調笑。「至少也得拿個領帶。」

宋樂雨接受了接下來是自己要蒙上眼睛這件事，拍了拍嚴戟的背。「我挑。」

嚴戟沒有把他放下來，而是抱著他到了衣櫃邊，拉開抽屜，宋樂雨伸手感覺各個領帶的材質，選了條紅色的緞面領帶。

「顏色很適合你。」嚴戟說。

他把宋樂雨放在床邊，動作輕柔地將用領帶遮蓋住他的眼睛。透過酒紅色的布料，宋樂雨只能看見些許光影的變化。

扣子一個個被解開，但嚴戟並沒有把他的襯衫脫下來，宋樂雨突然想到剛才問卷其中一題就是是否想要穿著衣服做愛，身體突然變得更熱了。

「嚴戟？」

「我在。」

右邊的乳頭突然感覺到濕熱的舌頭，他抽了口氣，差點跳了起來。

熟悉的寬大雙手把他推倒在床上，嚴戟舔弄著他右邊的胸口，右手拇指則是繞著他左邊的乳頭畫著圈，他平時並不是乳頭特別敏感的人，遮上雙眼之後所有的快感卻彷彿被放大了無數倍。

「喜歡我這樣舔你嗎，小宋？」嚴戟問，嗓音充滿著情慾。「另一邊要不要？」

宋樂雨點點頭，嚴戟卻沒有反應。

他想到在希不希望對方在做愛時多表達慾望這題，他們都給了肯定的答案。

宋樂雨吞下一聲呻吟，開口說：「我要，也舔舔另一邊。」

「悉聽尊便。」嚴戟說。

柔軟的雙唇包覆住左邊的乳頭，宋樂雨下意識摀住自己的嘴，嚴戟卻抓住了他的手腕，把他的雙手壓在床上。

希不希望對方扣住你的手。他的答案：也許，如果對方有興趣的話。

「嚴戟、嚴戟。」宋樂雨無法再忍住自己的聲音，背部不自覺弓起，胯下不受控制地扭動著，想要被觸碰，嚴戟會意地爬到床上，將大腿插進宋樂雨的雙腿之間。

他毫無章法地磨蹭著嚴戟結實的大腿，勃起的陰莖被褲子勒得生疼。「嚴戟，幫我。」

「遵命。」

褲頭被鬆開，已經開始分泌出體液的性器從褲襠的開口冒了出來，嚴戟抓住他的硬挺，拇指蹭著濕滑的頂部，低頭吞下他的呻吟。

腿間的大腿移開，嚴戟的勃起隔著布料磨蹭著他的陰莖，動作越來越重，速度也逐漸加快，宋樂雨可以想像嚴戟挺動著胯部的模樣，流暢的動作像是他能控制自己身體的每一條肌肉。

「樂雨。」嚴戟在宋樂雨唇邊說。「我想舔你。」

他喘了口氣。「舔哪？」

內褲被脫下，握著他陰莖的手伸到後方，暗示性地在他穴口周遭繞著圈。

宋樂雨差點忘了該怎麼呼吸。

「好——哇啊！」

突然被翻過身，他的心臟幾乎要跳出胸口，嚴戟安慰地吻了下他的背脊，讓他張開雙腿，抬起臀部。

宋樂雨又是羞恥又是興奮。

他能聽見嚴戟變得粗重的呼吸。

「可以了？」

宋樂雨應了聲。

溫熱的舌頭先是繞著他的穴口畫圈，舒緩的動作讓他興奮卻又不自覺放鬆下來，接著嚴戟將整根舌頭插進他的穴口中，強烈的快感讓他幾乎尖叫出聲，他以前不是沒被人舔過，卻沒有人像嚴戟這樣用舌頭幹他。

「你、你怎麼連舌、舌頭都這麼有力氣？」

嚴戟顯然無法回答他，但他可以感覺到嚴戟悶笑吐出的氣息，讓他渾身顫慄。

「你再這樣下去我、哈、我就要射了。」他一面喘氣一面說，伸手向後推了下嚴戟的肩膀。「到時候我可沒辦法讓你插。」

他在射精過後太過敏感，是真的無法再讓嚴戟插入，到時候他就只能貢獻自己一雙手了。

舌頭從他穴口中退了出來，突然的空虛感讓他有些腳軟，嚴戟沒讓他久等，立刻插了兩隻手指進去。

雖然剛才已經放鬆過，但嚴戟的兩根手指比舌頭粗多了。

並非疼痛，卻有些痠脹，他聽見抽屜被打開又關上的聲音，可以判斷出嚴戟剛從裡面拿出了什麼。

手指短暫抽出，再次插入時已經沾上了潤滑液，冰涼的感覺讓他顫抖了一下。

「你說我擴張要放到幾根手指呢？」嚴戟問。「如果只放三根，我插進去的時候你還會有些不適應，你喜歡那種慢慢撐開的感覺嗎？還是我要等到你適應我四根手指的寬度，然後一次插進去？」

宋樂雨覺得自己似乎開啟了嚴戟什麼不得了的開關，雖然剛才在問卷中說對方偶爾強硬一點沒關係的也是他。

「我——」穴口中骨節分明的手指一彎曲，他手肘軟了下去，整個人撲倒在床上。

「小心點。」嚴戟帶著笑意說，溫暖的身體貼上他的後背，一隻手抱著他，另一隻手繼續擴張著他的後穴。「所以呢？你要三隻還是四隻？」

宋樂雨腦袋都成了一團糨糊，根本無法思考。

「隨你，你決定。」

嚴戟沉吟了聲。「怎麼能隨我呢？我想給你你想要的啊。」

宋樂雨有點想踹他一腳。

「三隻！三隻可以了吧？」

「當然可以。」嚴戟說，親了下他左邊的肩頰骨。

又一根手指插進了他的穴口，嚴戟一面抽送手指，一面吸吮著他背部的皮膚，攬著他的那隻手開始撫弄他的乳尖。

嚴戟都還沒插進來，宋樂雨覺得自己已經差不多要筋疲力竭。

「可以了。」他說。「你慢點進來就沒事。」

「慢點進去考驗的可是我啊。」嚴戟笑著說，抽出手指，突然把他抱了起來。

「你——你這是——」他有些慌亂地抱住嚴戟的脖子，等著嚴戟站定，他聽見門——不，衣櫃打開的聲音，然後嚴戟改為從背後抱著他的大腿把他抬起來。

他終於意識到嚴戟要做什麼，心臟劇烈地撞擊著胸腔。

「拿掉領帶。」嚴戟說。「看著。」

宋樂雨用有些顫抖的手把遮著雙眼的領帶拿了下來，睜大眼睛盯著穿衣鏡中大開雙腿，被嚴戟抬著的自己。

「別轉開頭。」嚴戟咬了下他的耳朵，接著緩緩地將他往嚴戟堅挺的性器下壓，不是嚴戟插入了宋樂雨的穴口，而是他的穴口一點點吞入了嚴戟的陰莖。

太過色情又太過羞恥。

「真好看。」嚴戟說，小幅度地抽插著，直到他的陰莖整個沒入宋樂雨體內。

宋樂雨差點直接射出來。

「你——這樣不累嗎？」

嚴戟輕哼了聲，用實際行動證明他不累，一點也不。

但宋樂雨這樣被抬著上下移動是真的要暈了。

「你不累我累，放我下來——哈啊！」

宋樂雨雙腳一站定，嚴戟就將性器一次插入，開始快速抽插著，劇烈的快感讓他差點腳軟，連忙雙手攀著衣櫃維持平衡。他幾乎要認不出穿衣鏡中自己的倒影，認不出這個眼神渙散、皮膚發紅的男人，直到他看見自己肋骨之下一片燙傷的痕跡。

「嚴戟——」

他一直非常、非常討厭這道疤痕，但嚴戟像是看懂了他的情緒，加快動作讓他無法再有餘裕思考，腦中只剩下嚴戟的熱度和他的名字，宋樂雨一遍遍叫喚著他。

「我在。」嚴戟說。「我在呢。」

他事後絕對不會承認，但他確實是爽到哭了出來。

嚴戟射精時的低吼和套弄著他性器的大手將他也推向了頂峰，他發出比平時都要高亢的呻吟，因為淚水而模糊的視線看見白濁的體液射在鏡子上，迷糊的大腦有些欣慰至少自己沒弄髒衣櫃裡的衣服。

雖然就算弄髒了也是嚴戟的錯。

「我是真的喜歡上你了，樂雨。」嚴戟說，親了下他的眼角。「你會一直喜歡我嗎？」

「會，當然會。」他說，扭過頭咬住嚴戟的肩膀。「你這大傻子。」

之後嚴戟是怎麼收拾善後的，宋樂雨是真的不知道。

等他回過神，他人已經躺在客廳的沙發上，身上穿著嚴戟的睡衣，頭枕著嚴戟的大腿。

「你腿好硬啊。」宋樂雨抱怨，但也沒有挪開的意思。

「軟不了。」嚴戟說，低頭親了下他的額頭。

想起嚴戟剛剛舔過什麼，宋樂雨皺起鼻子。「你刷過牙了嗎？」

「刷過了。」嚴戟有些哭笑不得地說。「唉，爽過之後就六親不認。」

宋樂雨坐起身。「哇，你這個人跟我在一起之後就不注意用詞了是吧？」

嚴戟勾起唇。「剛才說爽的人可是你自己。」

宋樂雨一點說這種話的印象都沒有，就算有也不是他有意說出口的。「肯定是你聽錯了。」

「小騙子。」嚴戟歪起笑，輕輕咬了下他的鼻頭。

宋樂雨不知道嚴戟是如何用「小騙子」這三個字說出「親愛的」的效果。

大概任何罵人的話加上「小」都會帶著寵溺的感覺。

「嚴戟。」

「嗯？」

「雖然我看到你的疤痕就想舔，但我以後可以問個別傷痕是怎麼來的嗎？」

嚴戟哼笑，伸手蓋住宋樂雨的腹部，溫熱的掌心下是他醜陋的傷疤。

「雖然我看到你的疤也想舔，我也可以問你的故事嗎？」

宋樂雨把手蓋在嚴戟的手背上，手指插進他的指縫之間。

「好。」

雖然他和他的英雄上床了，但他對於自己的評價似乎從一文錢升值到了兩文。

也許哪天，他們眼中的自己都會和對方眼中的自己一樣好。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本我真沒打算寫床戲的，而且還是兩場，結果原本的開頭一刪，標題一下，就變成了現在這個樣子哈哈哈哈
> 
> 大概也是因為這兩個角色就是比較肉慾一點。
> 
> 不過最終重點還是心靈交流，真的


End file.
